


Together Forever

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len falls in love with Barry who is working in coffee shop! What happens when he finds out Barry is not interested in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!!! I am back!!! Hope that's ok!!! Again...never tried this Coffee Au before so do tell if I make any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len was exhausted after having done tons of paper work at his office. His muscles ached from sitting too long in one position. He streched his arms above his head to remove the kinks in his body and took a deep breath. Finally his work was done. Len checked the time. It was five in the evening. A smile crept on his face. Feeling little giddy in his stomach he picked up his bag, pocketed his mobile and practically ran out of his office. He stopped at flower shop to collect a small bouquet of white lilies.

Len drove to his next destination...Jitters, where Central City's best coffees and pies were served. For last one month he was a regular customer. Everybody knew him well by now. But Len wasn't interested in coffee or pies. He came for only one soul purpose...Barry!

ONE MONTH BACK

The first time Len saw Barry was at Jitters when he was suppose to meet his sister Lisa who was going to introduce her boyfriend Cisco to him. As Cisco worked at Jitters, Lisa thought it was best place for their meeting. Len was sitting at his reserved table while he waited for his sister when his eyes fell on the boy behind the counter.

The boy's angelic features instantly caught his attention. His green hazel eyes were like falling stars that coudn't hold themselves anymore. He wore blue button down shirt with an apron on top making him look adorable. He had tousled dark brown hair which was thick and lustrous. His eyebrows slopped downwards in serious expression. Len eyed his lips...those plump lips looked as if it were begging him to kiss. He had lean body and was little shorter than him. Everytime the boy glanced at him, he felt his skin turn hot. Len crossed his fingers under his chin and observed every move the boy made... like the small smiles he gave to his customers...the cute little nose movement he made when he looked annoyed ....the way he scratched behind his head....how he tried to hide his yawn.

Suddenly Lisa came into his view "Hello big brother!". Len tore his eyes from the boy to greet his sister "Hi Sis! You must be Cisco!" he shook hands with the guy standing next to Lisa glancing again at the boy

"Yes Sir! Myself Cisco Ramon! Nice to...meet you!" Cisco followed his gaze and saw Len was staring at the boy who apparently was his friend. He cleared his throat "He is Barry!"

Len blinked and came out of his thoughts "What?"

Cisco smiled and took his place "The guy you are staring at! He's name is Barry"

"Barry" Len wispered the name. He felt goosebumps on his skin

Lisa giggled "Lenny! You are suppose to meet my boyfriend not try and get one for yourself!"

"Your boyfriend will be in my good books if he will tell me more about his friend Barry" Len smirked at his sister. Lisa pulled her tongue out at Len and Cisco laughed out loud "Okaaay..so this is all I know about him.."

1- His name is Barry Allen

2-He was adopted by West family.

3-He shifted from Starling City six months back with his foster dad and sister.

4-He is gay, single and a very introvert boy

5-Loves white lilies very much.

Len listened intently to this information and made up his mind to approach Barry. He coudn't stay away from him any longer. Next day Len wore his most expensive black shirt and trouser. He picked white lilies from the flower shop and entered at Jitters. Len walked slowly where Barry was writing an order from another customer. He quietly waited for his turn. After a minute he saw Barry was ready with a pad and a pen "What will you have Sir?"

Len so much wanted to tell "YOU" but he controlled himself "Hi! Yeah...so I dont want anything...but I actually wanted to talk to you"

Barry frowned "Me? Is there a problem Sir?"

Len immediately shook his head "No! No problem at all...Ah...you are Barry right?"

Barry nodded slowly

"I am Leonard Snart...but you can call me Len! I came here because I...I..wanted to ask you out for dinner!"

Barry's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

Len held his hands out in surrender "Look don't freak out okay! I saw you yesterday and I think you are cute so thought maybe we could go out!"

Barry took a step back "How do you even know that I am interested in guys?"

"Your friend Cisco told me! Don't be mad at him! I really like you and...

"No!" Barry didn't let him finish his sentence "Please leave! I...I can't..." he backtracked and ran through the back door

Len was shocked. What the hell just happened. Did he do something wrong? Why did Barry run away from him? He didn't have any answers. His heart felt like it broke into million pieces. He so badly wanted this to work. Feeling depressed he left the flowers at the counter and walked away.

PRESENT DAY

Len entered at Jitters with the bouquet and walked straight to Barry "Hi Barry! This is for you!"

Barry took the flowers from him without saying a word and turned to his side to attend his next customer. 

Len then placed his order to Cisco and went to sit at his usual place.This was his routine for last one month. Everyday he buyed lilies for Barry and right after half an hour his flowers were politely returned to him.

Oh yeah..Len forgot to mention one thing...

Barry was not interested in him!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next long chapter!! Many questions will be answered in this but some will remain mystery!! I will add tags as the story goes on because I don't want to spoil the mood!! Sorry for any mistakes! They are all mine!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

ONE MONTH BACK

Len walked inside his apartment with heavy heart. He removed his shoes and took out his mobile, car keys and wallet placing them in the drawer. He sluggishly moved to sit on his couch when Lisa came out from the kitchen "Hey! How did it go with Barry? Of course I know it went well...it had to...who's gonna say no to your devilish charms! You are..." Lisa stopped at mid sentence when she saw her brother was sulking on the couch.

Lisa narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. She went back into the kitchen and pulled out two cans of beer from the fridge. She then sat beside her brother offering one of the can "Talk!"

Len sighed and took the beer can "There's nothing to talk about Lise! He said No!" 

"What? Why!? I mean what happened?" Lisa asked confused

"Barry just bluntly said No and asked me to leave! That's what happened!" Len gulped down a sip

"But why? Didn't you ask him?"

Len shook his head "It's no use! You didn't see the look on his face! It's over!"

Lisa raised her eyebrow and got up from the couch "Oh come on Lenny! Quit whining like a baby! You are thirty year old working as a sales manager who earns a good amount of income! You are tall fair and handsome!"

Len was about to open his mouth but Lisa cut him off "I am not finished yet!" she raised her voice and Len shut his mouth

"Yeah...so where was I? You are the most caring and responsible person I have known! You always give priority to others happiness before yours! How can he not see this?"

Len got up and faced his sister "Lisa Relax! It's okay! Maybe I am not worth to him!"

Lisa shook her head "No! Big brother No! You are worth everything. You deserve to be happy! I have seen all these years what you sacrificed for me after Dad and Mom died in car accident!" her eyes stung with tears "You fed me and took care of me! You never had a relationship because you thought that will divide your attention towards me!" 

Len felt tears in his eyes. He hugged Lisa tightly "Baby sister! I don't regret a single day taking care of you! You know I love you right?"

Lisa nodded and wiped her eyes "And I love you! Tell me Lenny...you really like this boy?"

Len slowly nodded "I do! Maybe more than like! I know it's stupid but I feel some connection between us! It's like he's pulling me towards him"

"Then go for it Len! Don't give up so easily! You never gave up before and faced all the challenges life threw at you! Then why aren't you fighting for yourself?" Lisa said hoping her words will make Len change his mind

Len thought for a moment. Lisa was right. He deserved to be happy. He will not give up on Barry so easily. He will fight for him. 

"What are you thinking?" 

Len smiled and hugged Lisa "Sometimes you give the best advice...Trainwreck!"

Lisa gasped "How cruel of you big brother!" she gave a gentle punch on his arm. They laughed and eat their dinner.

Len laid on his bed and thought about his next move. He didn't want to crowd Barry and think of him as a stalker. He wanted him to realize he was a good person and will do anything to make him happy. Len thought for an hour and came up with the idea of giving Barry his favourite flowers till he agrees to go out with him. It will be a simple gesture yet hard to ignore. He will wait till eternity to be with Barry.

So from next day onwards Len use to bring white lilies for Barry and waited for his reply while he sat on his table. Everyday Barry took flowers from him without saying a word and later returned them quietly. Len always smiled and accepted his defeat each day. 

PRESENT DAY

Barry added extra cream on the cappuccino and asked Cisco to serve the drink to Len with the white lilies that was given to him. Cisco rolled his eyes "What is your problem Barry? Len is a nice guy! Why are you doing this to him?"

Barry stood with downcast eyes "Please Cisco! I don't want to talk about it! Just give him the flowers back" he shifted to his right and started preparing his next order

"You are going to regret this Barry!" Cisco took the tray and the flowers and walked towards Len "I am sorry man!" he handed the flowers to him

Len didn't say anything but the disappointment was clear on his face "It's okay Cisco! I will not give up!"

Barry watched Len as he hid behind coffee machine. His heart clenched painfully when he saw the dejected look on his handsome face. He knew how hurt and miserable Len must be feeling because....because he was no better than him.

MONTH BACK (BARRY'S POV)

Barry had seen Len when he entered at Jitters. Before he knew his heart began to race on it's own. Never in his twenty six years of life, Barry had seen such a beautiful person. Not even when...

Barry shuddered out of his thoughts and flickered his eyes on the guy. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. The man wore loose brown slik shirt with black trousers. Definitely looked taller than him. With short hair and dark eyebrows the guy looked very handsome just like a prefect gentleman. Barry wished for a second that he could talk to him but he coudn't...never! He sighed and continued with his work.

Next day when Barry saw the same handsome guy come close to him and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. It took supreme effort not to loose his cool "What will you have Sir?"

When Len asked him out Barry was in shock. He coudn't do this! Not again! He will not repeat his mistake again! He will not go through the pain again! He will not let anyone let his life destroy again! "No! Please leave..I..I..can't..." he ran towards the back door and fled to his house where he felt safe.

When he reached his house Barry was panting from all the running. He saw Joe was sitting in the couch watching TV. Suddenly dark spots appeared in his vision and he felt suffocated. All the previous memories came flooding in his mind. It was getting hard to breathe as the seconds passed by. With a choked voice he called out to his father "J...Joe!"

Joe snapped his head and saw Barry standing at the door. He smiled at him but then frowned as he understood what was happening. He had been through this many times. His son was having a panic attack "Barry?! Son?"

Joe leaped from his couch and ran towards his son "Barr! Breathe son! I am right here! Breathe!" he ran smooth circles behind his back "It's okay...calm down! You are safe!"

After few minutes and lots of coaxing from Joe Barry's breathing slowly even out but his father saw he was still trembling. Joe dragged him to the couch and made him sit. Barry wrapped himself with his arms and rocked back and forth. Joe saw he was still shaking with fear as if reliving his past. He ran to his room and bought two blankets wrapping firmly around his son. 

Joe made Barry sleep on his lap and ran his fingers on his hair. He wanted to ask what triggered the attack but he knew his son wouldn't be able to open up so soon. After few minutes he asked in low voice "Barr... How are you feeling now?"

Tears leaked from Barry's eyes "I am sorry! I don't know why am I so weak!"

Joe shook his head "You are not weak son! You are the most strongest person I know! We have made it this far! This will end soon! Trust me!"

There was a sound at the door and Joe saw his daughter Iris enter the house "Hey guys! Why is the door open?"

Joe motioned her to come and Iris saw Barry crying with his head on her father's lap "Barry? Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Barry hicupped "I...I don't want to talk about it! Please... just stay! I ....need you both!" few more tears rolled down his cheeks

Joe kissed Barry's side temple "We are here Barr! You are not alone!". Iris nodded and held one of Barry's hand in her. She felt him squeeze back "Thank you!" Barry closed his eyes and soon sleep claimed him.

PRESENT DAY

Barry didn't say anything about Len to Joe or Iris. He didn't want them to worry. Everyday he received flowers from Len. He didn't have the heart to refuse them but keeping them meant he was interested in him. He coudn't play with his feelings. This had to stop.Today again when he saw Len's disaapointed face he made a decision to end this today. Len doesn't need to waste his time on him.

Barry ripped out his apron and walked towards Len "Can we talk outside?"

Len blinked at him. He coudn't believe after waiting for one month finally Barry was ready to talk "Sure! I am glad you decided to talk Barry"

Barry didn't say a word and walked outside Jitters with Len following him. As soon as they were out Barry turned to face the older guy "What do you want?"

"Barry..."

"You have to stop Len! I made it very clear from the day one that I am not interested in you! Then why do you keep bringing me flowers!" Barry raised his voice as his chest heaved and bottom lip quivered.

Len took a step closer and at the same time Barry took a step back. Len's heart crushed seeing how Barry was pushing away from him. He saw the sadness in his eyes and wanted so badly to take away his pain "Please Barry...hear me out once!"

"I don't want to hear anything from you! Stay away from me!" said Barry hardly restraining his tears

"No! I won't leave! Not until you give me one fucking reason why are you ignoring me!" Len came a step closer and caught Barry by his arm "You are not dating anyone so what is the reason behind your rejection!" Len unintentionally squeezed harder and Barry gasped in pain "Let me go! You are hurting me!"

Len immediately lets go of his arm and takes a deep breath "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you"

Barry took a few steps back "Please forget me Len! I can't be with you! You have to stop!" saying that he blindly ran towards the main road

Len saw with wide eyes that Barry was about to cross the road when a car was heading at his direction "Barry watch out!" he yelled but Barry was so stressed that he didn't hear Len neither saw the incoming car.

Len ran with a speed of light and caught up with Barry, taking him in his arms just in nick of time as the car passed them by inches. They landed hard on the side pavement and rolled couple of times before they stopped with Len still clinging to Barry.

As Len slowly came back to his senses, he saw they were lying on the ground with Barry underneath him. His fear raised to next level when he saw Barry's eyes were closed and body lying limp in his arms "Barry? No..no..no..Barry..open your eyes!" he cradled the boy's head with his hands and was shocked when he felt wet and sticky. Len moved his hand and saw it was covered in blood

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please review :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Next chapter for you lovely readers!!! Hope you like it!! All mistakes are mine!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Joe took a bite of pizza "Hmm..this is great! Barry will love it!" Iris smiled as she munched on her pizza "Where is he? I thought he's shift got over an hour ago"

Joe nodded as he checked the time "Maybe I should call him"

Iris caught his father's arm "There is no need to call Dad! I am sure he will be here any minute"

Joe sighed as he stopped eating "I think there is something going on with him that he is hiding from us!"

"Yeah...I felt that too! Do you think he's in trouble?" 

"Let's hope not. I won't let it happen again!" Joe said with full determination. A phone ring broke their conversation. Joe got up from the table and picked up the call "Hello!"

A female voice spoke at the other end "Sir I am calling from Orthodox Hospital! Do you know a boy named Barry Allen?"

Fear clutched his throat "Hospital? Barry is my son! What happened?"

"He's been in an accident. You are requested to come immediately" 

"Oh God! I am on my way!" Joe hung up and ran to wear his coat "Iris! Let's go! Barry had an accident!"

Iris's hand flew to her mouth "Is he alright?" Joe shook his head "I don't know baby! Hurry up!" Together they drove to the hospital.

ORTHODOX HOSPITAL

Len limped as he was pacing down the corridor waiting for any news on Barry. He had sprained his ankle a little when they landed on the ground and suffered few bruises but he knew nothing was serious. He thanked his luck when a passer by immediately called an ambulance for them. It was painful for him seeing Barry unconscious and not being able to help. He felt a dark throbbing sensation in his heart saying that it was his fault. If he hadn't push him so much then Barry wouldn't have run away from him.

"Len..will you please sit down!" said Lisa who was watching her brother for last fifteen minutes "He's going to be fine! You should get yourself checked by the doctor"

"I am fine! I need to know if he's alright" Len looked at the closed door where Barry was being attented

Joe and Iris came running down where Len stood. "Barry?" he asked Len

Len nodded "I am Leonard Snart and she is my sister Lisa! You must be his father!"

Joe nodded "What happened?"

"The doctors are treating him right now. It's my fault. I tried to save him but he still got hurt!" Len began rambling

Joe looked at him confused "Who are you? How do you know my son?"

Len closed his eyes. He had to tell the truth. He coudn't hide from Barry's father "It all started a month back"

Joe and Iris heard each word that Len said with sadness threatening to overwhelm them. Joe figured what caused the panic attack. Barry was scared being in a relationship. It seemed his sufferings were never ending. His son didn't deserve this. Not after what he went through past one year. Len ended his story with Barry being unconscious in his arms

"You saved my son's life! Thank you so much"

Len replied with heavy voice "I will do anything for him. Believe me...it was not my intention to harm him! I.. I just... If anything happens to him...I.." silent tears rolled down his eyes and Len turned away from Joe. Lisa came closer and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to comfort him "Len...nothing is going to happen to him"

Joe looked at the man infront of him. He saw genuine love and concern for Barry in his eyes. Could he be the guy who will truly love his son. Maybe he can bring back happiness in Barry's life. Obviously Barry hadn't told Leonard about his past but that doesn't mean he cannot have a fresh start. Not all of them were...

The group heard the sound of door clicking open to the room where Barry was being patched up. They turned to see the doctor coming out. Joe rushed towards him "How is he? Is he alright?"

Doctor looked at Joe "You are?"

"I am his father, Detective Joe West from Central Ciyy police department!" Doctor nodded "He is a very lucky boy Mr West! He bled a lot from his head wound but your son was able to get away with minor concussion. It's nothing serious just needed few stiches. He does have a broken wrist which has been plastered and some bruises in his arms and face. Other than that he will recover soon"

All took a breath of relief. Lisa hugged her brother and Len felt as if tons of load had been lifted off his shoulder.

"Can we see him?" Iris asked the doctor

"Why not! He just woke up few minutes ago. But make it quick! He needs to rest!" Doctor shook hands with Joe and left. The detective turned to see Len was standing with hope in his eyes. "Son...why don't the doctor take a look at you!"

"Can I see him?" Len asked in a small voice

Joe placed his hand on Len's shoulder "Of course! You saved his life! It could have been worse if he had gotten hit by that car. Thank you Leonard! First go and get your wounds cleaned and then you can see him!"

Len nodded and Lisa took him to see the doctor. Iris and Joe entered in Barry's room. They saw he was awake and staring at wall infront of him "Hey Barr! How are you feeling?" Joe asked as he came closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead

"I am fine Joe! Just little sore. It isn't bad as it looks!" Barry assured his father. Iris gave a small smile to him "Don't you ever scare us again like that. What were you thinking Barry?"

Barry's eyes reflected shame. He knew his behaviour had caused trouble for his family. They loved him unconditionally and all he ever did was give them tension and worries "I am sorry! I always cause trouble..."

Iris cut him off "Barry! How can you even say that? You are our family! We stick together in sickness and in health!"

"She is right son! We will always be there for you!. I am just glad to see you alright" Barry smiled at them. He mentally thanked God for giving him such loving family "There is something I need to tell you guys"

Iris grinned at him "We know about your secret admire Barry!" 

Barry's eyes widened "What? How?"

Joe laughed "We just met Leonard outside. He seems like a good guy"

"Joe..."

Joe held his hands in surrender "He did save your life! Atleast be thankful to him. He wants to meet you!"

"Is he alright?" Barry coudn't help but ask in concern. He now remembered how Len pulled him in his arms and saved him from getting hit by the car. He risked his life for him. He also remembered how his back head got banged on side pavement when they rolled on the road and then came the unimaginable pain followed by darkness.

Joe nodded "Mostly...think he has a sprained ankle and some bruises"

"Give him a chance Barr! He's not like..." Iris sentence left incomplete when a knock was heard "Come in" she called out

Len came inside with a smile and Barry saw he held white lilies in his right hand. A small smile crept on his face

Joe and Iris shared a look.They needed to leave and let the boys talk "I am right outside! Call me if you need anything"

After Joe and Iris left, Len came closer to the bed and gave flowers to Barry. He saw the boy accepted them and placed on the side table. "Thank you" said Barry. Their eyes met and Len could see his beautiful green hazel eyes held so much sorrow ...so much pain and sadness. He could tell there was something going on in his life that was hurting him. He wondered if he was the reason behind it

"I am sorry" both said together

Len could swear he saw a small blush appear on Barry's face. He fell in love with him even more.

"You saved me! I owe you my life!" Barry said looking at Len's blue eyes

"I should improve on my reflexes. You still got hurt. If anything would have happen to you....my world would have been destroyed"

Barry was shocked. How can anyone care for him so much. Did Len really liked him. Barry closed his eyes. Life was so easy to live when he's eyes were closed. He didn't have to face Len....he didn't have to worry about his past..he didn't want to think he could be happy

"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel Barry!"

Barry shook his head, a single tear fell from his eyes. His head was pounding with pain "I..I am sorry! You don't know anything about me"

"I plan to get to know you Barry! Give me a chance!" Len took a deep breath. What he was about to say was going to change his life for better or for worse "You said I owe you! I want a favour in return!"

"Favour?"

"Five days! I want five days of your life!" Len said while he stood with crossed hands

"What do you mean? I don't understand" Barry asked confused

"You will have to spend next five days with me from the start of the day till midnight. I will prove it you we can work this between us" 

Barry gaped at him "You are not serious!"

"Do I look like I am kidding? I am very much serious Barry! I saved your life and in return I want five days of your life. If this doesn't work...I promise to leave you alone and never show my face again!" his heart broke as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want to force Barry to date him but it seemed the lad was being stubborn as hell. He will not let go this time. He will give all the happiness Barry deserved. He will fight for his love "So...do we have a deal?"

Barry thought for a long moment. Len asked five days of his life. How hard can it be! He did save his life while risking his. Maybe it's for the best. In this way Len will soon realise that he is not worth his love...how broken he is...how wrong he is when he thinks this could work between them...how he is just wasting his time on him. He let out a breath and looked directly into Len's eyes

"It's a deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluffy chapters!!! I am so excited to write how they will spend these five days!! Will Barry fall in love as the days go??? Or Will Len's idea get backfired??  
> Tell me what you think!! Please review!! Thank you so much for reading :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Day one begins!! Let's see how they handle each other!! Sorry for any mistakes!! Still trying to improve!!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was released that evening with strict orders to rest. He fell asleep as soon as he laid on his bed, painkillers doing it's work. Joe and Iris took turns and stayed with him. Barry slept soundly whole night.

DAY ONE

Len was feeling much better today. He had a mission to accomplish. He arrived at West house early in the morning and told Joe about their five day deal. Len was amused by the enthusiastic support he received. Joe and Iris were ready to help Len every way possible if it meant to make Barry happy. Iris even suggested he should move in but Len denied saying his deal stayed till midnight. 

Len slowly opened the door to Barry's room. He stepped in and saw the boy was sleeping peacefully with light snores accompanying him. Len smiled to himself. Barry looked so innocent and at the same time breathtaking. His hair was poking in all directions which made him look cute. Lips were slightly apart and he so badly wanted to kiss them. His eyes flickered where Barry's T shirt was crunched upward showing his fair and thin waist. Len had to control himself not to jump on the boy and have his way with him.

Shaking himself out of his lustful thoughts Len made his way to the bed "Barry? Wake up" he shook his shoulders lightly

Barry made a little nose movement and his hand went to scratch at his bandaged head. Len caught his wrist "Don't touch it"

On hearing Len's voice Barry was wide awake "L...Len? What are you doing here?" his voice full of sleep

Len smirked at him "Good morning Barry! Don't tell me you forgot about our deal"

Barry blinked at him "Deal" he wispered to himself "But..you said.."

"I said from the start of the day till midnight! Our deal starts right now. And I woke you up because it's time to eat breakfast and take your medicine" Len said while he started removing covers

Barry's eyes widened "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Helping you of course! You have a broken wrist Barry. I will help you in your daily chores" Len walked towards the bathroom

Barry stood dumbfolded. Help him in daily chores? This was definitely not what he was expecting to see today. He followed him into the bathroom and saw Len was ready with a toothbrush. 

"You don't have to do this Len. I can call Joe. Please don't take all this trouble for me" Barry said in a sad voice. 

Len came close and gave the brush to Barry "It's no trouble helping you. I want to spend time with you. Let me do this my way. Remember our deal..."

"You don't have to remind me every five minutes okay!" Barry said irritated and saw the hurt look on Len's face. Good! He will soon get tired of my behaviour and leave.

Len on the other hand just stood there and helped him rinse his mouth. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and mentally prepared himself for the worst. Bring it on Barry.Bring it on!

Len placed his toothbrush back in the stand "Okay...now next step. Shower! Let me get your clothes off"

Barry jerked a step back "Wait! What?" he looked at Len with stunned eyes

Len narrowed his eyes for few seconds and then suddenly started laughing "Oh my God Barry" he said in fits of laughter "Your look is priceless"

Barry was confused at his reaction. Len stopped laughing and took a step closer to him "You really think I would touch you without your permission?" he gazed into Barry's eyes "Never" He moved away from the boy and yelled "Joe! Barry needs help"

Barry stood frozen to his place. Len said he would never touch him without his permission. He always thought his consent was not necessary. His opinion never mattered to... His mind was still processing the fact that there are people like Len who were pure at heart. No! All men are same.Len will also be like him. He will change!

Joe entered in with a smile "Good morning Barr"

Len made his way out "He needs to shower Joe. I will wait at breakfast table"

Barry glared at his father "He gets to call you 'Joe' ?"

Joe smiled sheepishly "I like him. He makes fantastic pancakes"

"You let him make breakfast?!" Barry raised his voice "Why?"

Joe gave his son a stern look "Barr..I know about your five day deal. Give him a chance! You will see he is not that bad"

"You like him for his pancakes!" Barry pouted. Joe laughed and helped him with his shower

Joe left after he helped Barry put on red T shirt. Barry insisted he will wear his sweatpants by himself. After few attempts he was able to get his tracks up to his waist. He panted. His stitches were itching and his right wrist was plusing with pain. He needed his meds.

When Barry climbed down the stairs. He didn't see anybody in the hall except Len who seem to be waiting for him "Ah...Where is Joe and Iris?"

Len turned to the voice and saw Barry standing at the end of the stairs. He looked tired and pale. "Joe got an emergency call at the station and Iris left early. Are you alright? Is it hurting bad?"

Barry nodded "I need my meds" saying that he went to grab his medicines. Len immediately stopped him "Eat something then you can have your meds"

"Move out of my way! My head is pounding Len..I need the painkillers" he pushed Len aside

Len rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Barry's medicine before the boy could reach. He held them high in the air "You will get them once you eat"

Barry glared at him "Len"

"You don't scare me! Now eat"

"Don't you have job or something? No one is going to pay you if you babysit me" Barry growled at him

Len smirked and it killed Barry because how can a smirk be so adorably cute "I took five day leave from my office so we can enjoy some quality time together"

Barry sighed. He had no choice but to listen to him. He thought for a moment and then grinned at Len "I don't want pancakes. Make me sandwiches!"

"What? But I already made pancakes for you"

"So? I am not in a mood to eat them! I want only vegetable sandwich....and two slice of bread with jam and extra butter" Barry gave his list

Len bit his lip to shimmer down his anger. Barry was trying to annoy him and it was working up to an extent. He took a deep breath and was ready to face the stubborn boy who right now was acting like five year old "Of course Scarlet! Sandwiches it is"

"Scarlet?" Barry asked confused

Len came closer to him "Red suits you! You should wear more red outfits. From now on you are Scarlet to me" The younger boy felt a blush appear on his face. What was Len doing to him. Why did he feel this way. Why did he like when Len called him 'Scarlet'

"Why don't you wait on the couch. I will soon bring sandwiches and your meds to you". Barry nodded. He felt drained after his little argument with Len. He slowly sat in his couch. After fifteen minutes Len served him sandwiches and gave his meds. Barry didn't want to admit but he had never tasted this delicious sandwiches before. Joe was right..the man can cook!

They decided to watch TV. It wasn't particularly easy when both were playing tug of war with the remote.

"Let go Len"

"Why don't you let go Scarlet"

"No! I wanna watch Ninja Warriors! It's my favourite show"

How old are you...five? Len raised his eyebrows

"It's my house... my remote...my TV"

"It's my deal..my way...and for five days this is my house too"

"Here we go again...what's with you...it seems your record has been paused to only one word...wanna guess?..."DEAL"

Len glared at Barry but then decided to give up and let Barry watch his choice of show. In return Len said he will have to sit beside him and Barry coudn't say no.

Len made pasta for lunch while Barry took a nap on the couch. He was glad they didn't get into another argument and eat their lunch peacefully.

It was now evening as they sat together. Joe came with two large boxes of pizzas. Iris too had come home. They had their dinner and during this time Len told them about himself. He spoke with sad voice how his parents died in car accident and how life had been difficult without them. Barry clearly felt his pain as he went exactly the same phase in his life. 

After having dinner Len gave Barry his next dose of medicine and helped Joe with dishes while Iris got the dessert ready. Joe then went to sleep while Iris did her office paperwork in her room.

Len and Barry were on the couch again. Barry fidgeted with his sweatpants "I am sorry about your parents" Len nodded "It's okay! They are still in my heart and always will be!" He felt the boy slowly shift towards him. Len dared to ask "Can I..hold you Scarlet?" Barry nodded. He felt drowsy. Len moved his hand over Barry's shoulder and pulled the boy towards him "Thank you"

Barry laid his head on Len's shoulder "Thank you for helping me! I am sorry for behaving rudely...you are a nice guy...you are safe" he closed his eyes and soon drifted off.

Len frowned. Why did Barry say he felt safe with him? What was he so scared of? What had happened to him that made him feel insecure about himself!

Len looked down and smiled. Barry was fast asleep with his one hand tightly hooked around Len's waist. He looked so young and peaceful. Len wished he could stay like this forever but he coudn't. Barry needed proper rest. His back muscles wouldn't be happy tomorrow morning. He decided to wake him up so he could sleep in his bed "Barry! Wake up! Let's get you in your bed"

Barry groaned in his sleep and snuggled closer to the warm body. Len shook his head "You are going to be dead of me Scarlet" He placed his arm under Barry's knees and the other supported his back and picked him up in bridal style. He walked towards the boy's room. Barry was oblivious whole time. He didn't even stir when Len tucked him in his bed and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

"Goodnight Scarlet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy it??? Please do tell in your reviews!!! Thank you for reading :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here with the next chapter!!! Sorry for any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

SECOND DAY

Bright sunshine broke through the window hitting Barry directly on his eyes. He rubbed his eye with his free hand and blinked at his room. He wondered how did he ended up in his bed. Last thing he remembered was watching movie with Len and enjoying the warmth of his body. Barry felt his cheeks burn. Did he fell asleep on him? Did he carry him to his bed

There was a knock at the door "Good morning son!" Joe walked in. Barry realised Len hadn't shown up yet. Where was he? He cursed himself mentally..I fought with him yesterday and was very rude to him. Maybe he gave up on me in one day

Barry got what he wanted.Then why did his heart hurt so bad. Why was he missing him so much. Why did he feel his soul was being removed from his body. 

"Barr! What are you thinking? Let's get you ready" Joe headed towards the bathroom. Barry walked with hunched shoulders and took a quick shower. He asked Joe to leave saying he will manage to get ready by himself. When he came out wearing only sweatpants his eyes went wide as he saw Len was sitting on his bed with a smirk on his face and holding lilies in one hand "Len!" he squeaked out loud and winced how needy he sounded. He cleared his throat "What...What are you doing here?"

Len rolled his eyes "A very good morning to you Scarlet. These are for you"

Barry took the flowers "I thought you wouldn't come back"

"Why would you think that!" Len asked him innocently clearly enjoying the fact that Barry missed him

"You...you didn't wake me up today" Barry said blushing. 

Len nodded "Guilty as charged! Lisa had a fight with Cisco. He came early in the morning to talk with her. I had to play the role of referee between the two idiots"

A jolt of happiness spread through Barry's body. Len came. He came to him even when he was rude to him. Joe was right Len isn't like...

"Do you plan to spend the day without a shirt? There are no complains from my side but don't blame me if things get out of my hand" Len's smirk was back. He saw Barry blush even more and move to wear a shirt. He also saw the boy picked a green shirt, paused for a moment and then pulled out red shirt with black zig zag lines. This simple act made Len very happy. He was definitely going to win Barry's heart.

Barry did manage to get an arm inside one sleeve but getting the other seem to prove difficult because of the plaster. He looked at Len with puppy eyes "Could you help me?". Len controlled himself not to run to the boy. He walked with calculated steps "Sure" 

They were close. So close that Barry could feel Len's warm breath on his face. Len slowly held his injured hand and pushed into the sleeves. Barry watched his actions. His hands were soft yet firm. He made him feel special. When Len was successful with the arms he started with the buttons. Barry shivered when Len's fingers brushed on his ribs. He swallowed "Le..Len"

Len jerked a step back. He saw the look on Barry's face. He cursed himself. Why did he have to be so close to him. It probably scared him "I am sorry. I didn't mean to get so close"

Barry caught his hand "No Len! I..It's not a problem" he blushed crimson "But you have to know something before we go any further...about my past"

"No" Len stopped him and looked directly into his eyes "I will listen to you Scarlet. But not today. I don't need to hear your past in order to love you. I love you for who you are today. Your past is not important to me. l love you..Nothing is going to change that"

Barry stood speechless. He let out a shaky breath "You...love me?"

"I do...I love you Scarlet. From the day one. I can't stop thinking about you. You complete me. But listen Barry...you don't have to say back. Take your time and...if you still don't feel the same way...I will stay out of your life" Len ended his speech with tear stung eyes

Barry didn't know what to say. It was too much for him. The thought of being happy again scared him. He wasn't ready for this "Can...can we have breakfast? I am hungry"

Len nodded and immediately changed his mood "What will you have? Sandwiches?"

Barry thought for a moment "Can you make pancakes? I didn't get to eat yesterday". Len laughed "Who's fault was it Scarlet" he got pushed out of the room by the boy. Laughter sounds filling the West house.

After having breakfast Barry asked Len if he could take him to the doctor as his stitches were still itching. They arrived at the hospital where his bandage was removed replaced by a small white square patch over the stiches. Barry felt so relaxed when the bandaged was removed from his head. He was already feeling better.

As they were leaving a thought crossed his mind "Len can we go to Jitters"

Len didn't think it was a good idea as Barry was still healing "Why not we head back to house. You should be resting"

"I am fine now. Please I get so bored sitting on the couch whole day" giving Len his puppy look

Len rolled his eyes "Nice try! We can watch Ninja Warriors" he suggested

"PLEASE! PLEASE...LEN PLEASE!" Barry begged. Len glared him for a good minute "Fine! But no work"

Barry nodded vigorously "Yes! I promise"

"And the second you don't feel better you tell me and we head back home. Got it?" Len said in serious tone

Barry agreed to him. He wanted to go to Jitters. It was his second home. He loved being behind the counter and serving people. They drove to coffee shop.

Cisco rushed towards Barry as soon as he saw him "Hey man! How are you?" Barry hugged him "I am fine Cisco"

"Shouldn't you be resting? I can handle the counter for few days" said Cisco

Barry was about to answer when Len beat to him first "He's not here to work. We will have a cappuccino with extra cream". Barry scowled at him "Len"

Cisco laughed "Right Sir! Please be seated in your table. Your drinks will be served soon"

Len literally pulled a pouting Barry and made him sit "Do you want anything else?"

"Yes! A weapon so I can kill you" he said with heat in his words. Len smirked "Knife or sword? Which one would you prefer?"

Barry coudn't help but burst into laughter. Len sat opposite to him laughing. Coffee was served and Barry felt more comfortable around him. He talked about his school and college life and how much he loved working in Jitters. Len listened with great interest.

Suddenly someone sitting behind Barry yelled a name "Hey Jason"

Barry froze. That name. His body went numb with cold like it had shut down itself. Colour drained from his face as he stared wide eyed at something only he could see. He broke into sweat and gulped with fear. He was barely able to get enough oxygen in his lungs as the memories lashed out on him one by one infront of his eyes.

Len frowned. One moment Barry was talking and laughing with him and now he looked like he had seen a ghost "Barry? Are you alright?

Barry didn't give any response, he just stared at Len wih panic eyes "Barry!" Len called out loudly 

Barry clutched at his shirt "Can't ....can't breathe.. I...I need ....out" he started shaking even more. Len immediately got up from his chair and took Barry by his arm. He led the boy out of the shop where he could take in fresh air.

"Breath Scarlet" Len rubbed small circles on his back and lossened a couple of top buttons of his shirt. Len saw Barry was having a panic attack. But why? 

Barry was still breathing hard. He was not calming down. He felt his chest was going to burst any moment. Suddenly he felt Len take his hand and place it over his heart "Come on Barry...try and match with my breathing..inhale and exhale...let it go...I am right here. No one is going to harm you...inhale...exhale"

Finally after few minutes Barry calmed down and he slumped forward. Len quickly caught him and hugged him tightly "You are safe"

After staying for few minutes in Len's arms Barry slowly pulled himself off "I am sorry"

"Are you alright?" Len was still holding him by his elbows. Barry nodded "Len..I.."

"Sshh...do you trust me Barry?" Len asked softly and he got replied with a small nod. "Let's go. I want to show you something" he pullled the boy toward his car and made him sit. It broke his heart when a single tear fell from Barry's eyes. 

He drove for forty minutes glancing now and then at Barry. The boy seemed dazed and he was still shaking. Len knew it wasn't from cold.

Barry blinked through his tear strained eyes. They had reached near a small lake. Len got out of the car and helped Barry out. "Come" they walked near the lake and Len made the boy sit down. He took out his shoes and sat beside him.

Barry saw the lake was as sliver as diamond flame and the atmosphere was convent quiet. Even the depths were wodka clear. The sun caused a division of armed flies to swarm into the air. The scene was so glorious that it gave him a stream of positive energy. For a moment he forgot all his tensions and worries. The world had narrowed to him, Len and the calming water "Len...it's beautiful"

Len shifted and positioned behind Barry. He wrapped his arms around the boy holding him close to his chest "I use to come here when I had the toughest days in my life. This place always calmed me and gave me strength to move on"

Barry bit his quivering lip to stop the oncoming tears. It didn't help. He turned and burried himself into Len's chest. Fresh bout of tears leaked from his eyes as he sobbed in the man's arms. Len felt his own eyes growing misty "Let it out" he held him tightly 

They sat in this position for an hour neither of them wanting to let go. Len felt the boy had quieted down a little. He thought maybe he should have let him talk in the morning. Something really dreadful had happened in his past and now it was killing his present. He needed to know so he could make things better for him "Scarlet....do you want to talk about it? I am ready to listen" Barry shook his head "I can't...not today. Can we talk tomorrow? Please just hold me. Don't let go"

Len tightened his hold "I won't let go. I will listen whenever you are ready" Barry relaxed more and closed his eyes. He felt safe and protected in Len's strong arms. He never knew when he fell asleep. Len sighed and kissed on top of his head

It was late when they returned home. Len stood infront of the door "Good night Scarlet. Eat something and don't forget to take your meds"

Barry smiled lovingly at him. He came a step closer and placed a small kiss on Len's cheek "Thank you Len. I promise to tell you everything tomorrow"

Len smiled back "I am ready. Nothing will change for me remember that okay". He left and Barry walked inside his house. He saw Joe and Iris were looking at him nervously "Son we have to leave for Starling tonight"

Barry felt his heartbeat race again "Why? Did something happen?"

Joe placed his hand on his shoulder "They need witnesses to testify in the court. Iris and I have to go"

Barry nodded "Do I have to go" he asked in a small voice. Joe shook his head "I will make sure you will never have to see his face again" Barry hugged his father. 

"Will you be alright for one day. We will be back in the evening" said Iris. 

"I will be fine. You guys carry on"

Father and daughter left to catch a train to Starling City. Joe hoped this will soon get over and Barry will get an opportunity to live a happy life.

Barry went to his room. He felt exhausted. He opened his window and felt the cool breeze hit his face. The boy then laid and curled up on his bed. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't eat his dinner or take his meds. He couldn't eat when tomorrow Len might leave him after hearing about..Jason. He shivered as the wind got colder. He eyed the window. He wanted to close it but found his muscles glued to the mattress. 

Barry took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and soon welcomed the darkness. He slept without eating...without taking his meds....without bothering to cover himself with a blanket when the room temperature got colder as the night passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...not too fluffy but have to keep up with the story line. Please review and thank you so much for reading :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Third day begins!! Hope you like it!! Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

THIRD DAY

Barry woke up because it was getting difficult to breathe through his nose. He tried to take a breath but his nose made a funny wheezing sound. His throat felt scratchy and sore. He sneezed wiping his nose with his shirt. Add the pounding headache to the list

He pushed himself up and was hit with a wave of dizziness which made him lay back. He started to shiver and his whole body ached. Barry wanted a blanket...two blankets...okay maybe more than two but they were in the cupboard. Now who's going to get them for him? He doubted if he can make it to the cupboard without falling face down to the floor. He groaned at the thought of even shifting an inch.

Barry knew Joe and Iris were not there to help him. His luck coudn't get any worse. He coughed a couple of times which hurt his chest like hell. His skin felt blotchy. Yup definitely sick!

Barry's stomach did a flip turn. No! He coudn't get sick. Not today. Today was an important day for him. Today he was suppose to talk to Len about.. Jason. How will he be able to talk when he barely can keep his eyes open. But it had to be done. Come on Barry..be strong. Len will be here any minute. Get out of this comfy bed and be ready to face your day. His dead weight muscles protested in pain...okay maybe he should lay for few minutes. Only few minutes. 

When sleep was about to pull him, Barry heard the door bell. He groaned again. It had to be Len. The bell rang again. Slowly he propped himself up and instantly closed his eyes. He felt like he was sitting on a roller coaster as the walls and furniture in his room seem to shift up and down. 

Barry wrapped an arm around his stomach trying to control his urge to throw up. Finally the ride was slowing down and he was able to walk. Taking feeble steps he climbed down the stairs and somehow manage to get to the door without falling. 

He opened the door and was met with a very anxious looking Len who held white lilies in his hand "Thank God! For a second I thought there was no one around"

Barry tried..like really tried to smile instead he let out a pathetic wimper that sounded horrible even to his ears "Len...atch me" with that he dramatically fell forward.

Len's eyes widened and he caught the falling boy lilies being dropped to the ground "Barry! Are you alright?" Barry moaned in response "I...am fin.."

Len frowned. He then noticed how warm Barry felt in his arms "Are you sick?"

"Not..sick..finnned" he drawls the last word

"Barry you are burning hot" Len said raising his voice. The boy's eyes narrowed and shook his head in response "Mmkay" 

Len scoffed "Alright! Let's get you to bed" he scopped up the boy to his room and gently laid him down "Where is Joe? He should here with you"

Barry curled up in a ball "Gon out...ill be hack.. evening" he spoke in a hoarse voice and sneezed loudly "Let's...balk Len" 

Len scrunched his nose "Why not I take care of you now and we can talk later. Where are your blankets?". Barry pointed at the cupboard "I am finnned. Tell...room to stop moving"

Len let out a small laugh "When you will be able to get the word fine without adding 'd ' in the end we will talk Scarlet" he went to get blankets from the cupboard when he heard the boy from behind "Finnd...I am fiinned...finnd" Barry gave up as his throat started to hurt more. 

Len shook his head and saw the window was open. He closed it and covered the boy with a blanket "Was the window open whole night?" Barry nodded and shivered some more. "You didn't even get a blanket. What were you thinking Barry?" he scolded 

Barry coughed and winced when Len raised his voice. He apologised in a croaky and thin voice "Sorry...was tired. Let's balk" 

Len sighed "No balking...I mean no talking until you feel better. Now tell me where is the thermometer. I need to check your temperature"

This time Barry pointed towards his bathroom. Len went to get it "I suppose you haven't eaten your meds too". There was no reply as the boy was fast asleep. Len placed the thermometer in his mouth and waited for a minute. When it beeped he pulled out and read 102. This was not good. He debated on calling a doctor or taking Barry to hospital. Maybe I should try giving him some Tylenol. If his fever doesn't go down then I will take him to the doctor.

Len went to the bathroom and took a cloth. Soaking it in water he placed the cloth to Barry's burning forehead. Barry whined in return "We...balk" he was out again. Len patted on his arm and decided to make some soup and then give him Tylenol.

When Len came with a bowl of soup he saw Barry was not in his bed. The next moment he heard choking sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. He rushed over to the bathroom which was open and saw Barry was on the floor, hunched and shaking over the toilet. 

Len felt bad for the boy. He crouched down on the floor and rubbed small circles on his back. Barry tensed for a second and then relaxed as he felt Len's presence. "I....m..sory" his words slurred as he went back to dry heaving. "It's not your fault Scarlet" Len kept rubbing on his back. After what it seemed like eternity Barry was finished. Len supported him and dragged him back to bed. 

Barry was exhausted "Len..I..thnk...m sick"

Len looked at him amused "You think? I never knew". Barry tried giving him a glare but it turned out like a hurt puppy look. Len made him sit upright "Drink this soup and then take these pills"

"Noooo" Barry whined and pulled the blanket to cover his face "Mmkay...no food". Len rolled his eyes "Scarlet don't make me force feed you. You have to either drink this and take the pills or we go to hospital now. Choice is yours"

Barry peeped out of his blanket "Who...died (sneeze) n..made you..doctor" he sneezed again "No soup"

Len tried a different tactic "Hmm..if you don't stop being stubborn then I have no choice but to leave. I am sorry. Goodbye Scarlet" he placed the bowl on the side table and turned to walk

"No! Stop! Len...don go!" Barry was already reaching for the bowl "Will dink soup" Len smiled "Now that's like a good boy" he took the bowl from his hand and fed him. Barry managed to drink half bowl and take the pills. Len laid him back down "Wasn't going anywhere...I lied" 

"Cheater!" 

"Sorry but you will thank me later. Now rest. I will sit right here okay" Len picked up the cloth and placed it back on Barry's forhead. 

After three hours when Len checked his temperature, he was glad it had come down a little. He woke Barry up and gave him few crackers with next two pills. 

It was in the evening when Barry was feeling little better. His fever had gone but throat still hurt when he coughed. Len made a quick run to the pharmacy and bought him a cough syrup. They were sitting at their now favourite place...couch.

Barry had his head on Len's lap enjoying the touch of his fingers on his hair "Do you want to eat something?" asked Len. The boy shook his head and coughed a liitle "Not hungry. Maybe later"

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Len asked in concern. 

"I am fine Len! Thankyou for taking care of me"

Len smirked "Well you did say fine without adding 'd'to it...so I guess you are feeling better". Barry giggled "I sounded so pathetic"

"What happened Scarlet? Why didn't you eat or take your meds? You didn't even change your clothes and slept with no blanket when the window was open all night. Why?"

Barry slowly sat up and faced Len "I...was very stressed yesterday. I was really tired after having panic attack. When I came inside Joe told me he had to go to Starling City" he bit his lower lip "My....my past is connected to that city...and I wanted so badly to forget everything. I lost my appetite and went straight to my room. I was feeling suffocated so I opened the window and laid on my bed. I don't remember when I fell asleep. I am sorry for the trouble"

Len heard Barry's explanation. What was his past? Is it that bad? "Barry..."

"I know I wasted your day. This was not what you signed for..." Len cut his words by placing a finger on Barry's lips "You are not a waste of time. You are the most beautiful time that I want to spend with my whole life. Don't ever say that again"

Barry eyes stung with tears "You are a very nice person Len. Thank you". They gazed into each others eyes. The only thing Barry saw was immense love for him. It felt so good. His eyes went down to Len's lips. Those soft lips. He thought what it would be like to kiss them. Len eyes were also on Barry's plump lips. He licked his own lips and slowly leaned forward. He was glad to see the boy not move away from him. It seemed Barry wanted this. Their lips were inches apart when the main door opened with a loud click.

Both separated from each other. Len saw Barry was blushing, his cheeks going red as tomatoes. He groaned internally and turned to see the intruders. Joe stood with Iris who was raising her eyebrow at the boys "Did we interrupt something?"

"Your timing coudn't be perfect" Len said sarcastically. Barry gave a small kick to his leg "Hi Joe" 

Iris grinned at Barry "Hi Barry! Seems like you guys were enjoying some quality time together"

Len rolled his eyes "Not really when Barry over here was running a fever when I arrived"

Joe hurried his steps and placed his hand on Barry's forehead "What? You had a fever?" Iris too came and stood beside her father "Why didn't you call us? Are you alright?"

Barry slowly removed Joe's hand "Guys! I am fine now. Len took good care of me" Joe looked at Len with warm eyes "Thank you"

Len gave a small nod "I think it's time to leave. I will see you tomorrow Barry. Take plenty of rest". Barry didn't want him to go. He wanted him to stay a little longer. Life was so good and easy with Len. But he knew he had to let him go. He pursed his lips in displeasure "Okay. Good night"

"Goodnight Scarlet" Len smiled as he walked out of the house. Barry asked Iris hopefully "How did it go? Is it over?"

Joe shook his head in sadness "Barr..I hate you say this...but you have to come tomorrow"

Barry's eyes widened "No!" he hurriedly got up from the couch

Joe caught his son with both hands "It's okay son..."

"No Joe... I can't go....please Joe" tears started flowing from his eyes "I can't face him...not again...please" Joe hugged his son tightly "I am sorry. I coudn't do anything"

Iris cried along with them "We will be there Barry. You are not alone" Barry trembled with fear. He coudn't do this..he didn't want to do this. 

"I promise son he won't harm you again. You just have to testify against himone last time and this will soon be over" Joe assured his son. Barry nodded slowly. He wiped his tears "I am ready. I will go tomorrow" Iris rushed forward and joined them. The small family hugged each other.

Barry laid in his bed wide awake. He coudn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Tomorrow he was going to see Jason again. Jason who ruined his life. Who took the happiness out of his life. Who never cared for him. Who had a stone heart. 

His mind drifted to Len. Len who was opposite of Jason. Who was kind and caring. Who always thought about his happiness. Who gave a new ray of hope in his life. Who truly loved him. 

They still hadn't got a chance to talk. It seemed that the fate was testing them. Now when tomorrow he had to go to Starling, they won't be able to meet. Barry pulled out his mobile and typed a message

"Hi! Sorry to disturb you. Tomorrow I have to go Starling. It's really important. I can't tell you the reason in phone because this needs to be done face to face. But I can tell you this...I will miss you tomorrow and look forward for our fifth day meeting :-)" he pressed the send button and got ready face the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Short chapter! It was ready so thought why not post it!!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FOURTH DAY

Len woke up late today as he had no where to go. He received Barry's message last night and was utterly disaapointed when he found out he wasn't going to meet him today. 

He laid on the bed and thought about the green eye boy. Len still coudn't believe that he had fallen in love at first sight. There was something about Barry that he coudn't resist even if he wanted to. 

Len rolled to his side. He missed Barry so much. He needed to feel his presence. He wanted to see him smile that went straight to his heart. He wanted to hear him talk for hours. He wanted to see his cheeks go rosy red whenever he blushed. Len's mind drifted to yesterday morning when he saw Barry shirtless. He did take the pleasure of roaming his eyes over his slightly built chest. Len saw the boy had many small freckles on his body. Hmm..maybe I will get to kiss each and every one of them. He so badly wanted to touch the smooth milky white skin and feel him shudder when he sinks his teeth on his pecs.

Len laughed lightly at his thoughts "Scarlet what are you doing to me. Please come back soon". Tomorrow was going to be fifth day. His last chance to make Barry his. To prove him they are meant to be together. He did get some positive results last three days. Like they cuddled on first day. Barry missed him on second day and he helped him through his panic attack. Third was not so entertaining as the boy had a fever. He didn't like seeing Barry in pain. 

Thinking about second day Len was sure of two things. Firstly Barry had an traumatised past which were the reason behind his panic attacks. Secondly he somehow felt his past was still following him. But it coudn't be that bad right. When today Barry had gone to Starling his stomach felt uneasy. Len had a weird dejavu that it was the silence before the storm. He got up from his bed and narrowed his eyes. No matter how bad his past is he will protect Barry at all cost. No one is going to harm him. He will make sure the smile on his face will never fade as long as he lives.

Lisa knocked at his door and spoke in her cheerful voice "Hey big brother! Breakfast is ready. Are you coming or should I leave it in oven?"  
Len rolled his eyes "Warm it up! I am coming"

STARLING CITY

Barry sat in backseat with Iris holding his hand tightly while Joe drove the car. He didn't want to go to the court where he had to face Jason again. Why was his fate so cruel to him. Never in his life Barry ever thought of harming someone then why was God punishing him. Why coudn't he be happy with Len. Len...this three letter word had changed his world. The man had filled his black and white life with bright colours. Len was so good to him from the start of the day. 

He smiled closing his eyes and laid his head on backrest. His mind was reliving the times he spend with him. Like always bringing his favourite flowers. The man calmed him down when he had a panic attack and took care of him when he was sick. He held him in his arms for hours when they were at the lake. Barry could still feel his broad chest and hard muscles where he felt safe. The man never questioned about his past. He trusted him deeply and it made Barry's heart blessed. He felt blessed with Len's love. 

Barry bit his lip. Len loved him. He might have said it many times but Barry was sure he would never get tired hearing it all his life. It was time to declare his feelings. Yes! He loved Len. He loved him because he made him feel safe and happy. He loved him for his charming personality. He loved the way he smirked and rolled his eyes. He loved his delicious cooking. He loved being taken care of. He loved him because he is perfect. 

The car stopped making Barry snap out of his thoughts. They had reached the court. He clutched Iris's hand even more tightly. Iris gave a small smile "Don't worry. It will be over soon"

Joe parked the car and the trio entered in the court. The scene was all too familiar with him now. He had been here many times before. The memories still taunt him and made his skin crawl. Joe slowly pulled Barry and they sat together in their seats.

"All rise"

The courts atmosphere buzzed with tension as the Bailiff cleared his throat and continued to speak "Hall 9 of the superior court in now in session. Judge Stevenson will be residing. Please be seated"

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen! Calling the case of Barry Allen West..."

Barry didn't hear him as familiar pair of footsteps echoed in the courtroom. His eyes falling on the one person he dreaded seeing...Jason. He hadn't changed a bit in six months

Jason was taller and three years older than him. He had short hair scruffy beard to match. He was well builded. Barry remembered how his six pack abbs had always appealed him. Not anymore. Jason was the type of man who did what he wanted and when he wanted. There was always a sense of danger about him. Unfortunately Barry was a little too late to understand that.

Jason walks with pride as if he had done nothing wrong and sits on his chair. He quickly bores his eyes on Barry and winks at him. He then gives a flying kiss to the boy and enjoys how Barry shudders in response. 

Barry looked away from Jason. He was not going to fall in his trap again. Never. He will fight. He will fight for Len. He will fight for his happiness.

His thoughts were broke when thr judge called him out "The prosecution may call Barry Allen to the stands"

Joe squeezed his son's hand "You can do it! We are here. Right here. You are doing this for last time. Then you are free of that monster. He's not going to harm you. Just keep looking at me okay"

Barry nodded and took a deep breath "I am ready" he got up from his chair and walked towards the stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Next chapter for you lovely readers!! Sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FIFTH DAY

Barry woke up before his usual time and got ready by himself. He was feeling much better today. His stiches and wrist were not hurting anymore. He wore Len's favourite red colour shirt. It was the same shirt when Len called him 'Scarlet' for the first time. Barry blushed at the thought of Len. 

Today he will express his love for Len. He will say how much he means to him. How he wants to spend rest of his life with him and only him. The chapter named Jason in his life will be closed in three days from now. It was finally over. He was free.

Barry looked at the clock. It read eight. Len will be here now. As if on cue he heard the door bell. His heart thumped widly in his chest. He anxiously waited for the door to his room to open

After waiting for two minutes Barry heard a knock that made him jump on his bed "Co..Come in" Len walked in with a bright smile and lilies "Good morning Scarlet" 

Barry waved a nervous Hi to him. Len saw the boy was already dressed up for today "Did you get ready by yourself?"

Barry nodded "I am feeling much better today. Very happy actually" he smiled at him and Len looked at him amused. He could tell this smile was different from others he usually saw. It was a happy and carefree smile. Len gave the flowers to the boy. Barry accepted them and beamed at him "Thank you. These are beautiful"

"You are welcome! Shall we have the breakfast? I met Joe downstairs. He's got it all ready" said Len

Barry fidgeted on his feet "Can we talk first? Please?"

Len thought for a moment. Maybe Barry was referring to his past "I am all ready to listen Scarlet. No matter how bad it is"

Barry realised what Len meant but he wasn't going to talk about that right now "Ah...Len before we talk about that...I wanted to tell you something else"

"You want to tell me something else?" Len repeated his words

"I am having best day in my life. I coudn't be more happier today" said Barry who was smiling like he had won a thousand dollar lottery

Len coudn't help but ask "Is there any particular reason that you are sailing on a happy boat?"

Barry nodded shyly and blushed "I..wanted to tell you...that..I...you..I mean us.. I.." he rambled and thought why was it so difficult to say out loud. Len stopped him by holding his hand "Scarlet? What is it?" 

The blush that had not faded grew even more red "Iloveyou" he said it in a wisper

Len's mind went blank. He felt someone had just pressed a pause button on his body. Did he just hear Barry say I love you? He had been waiting to hear these words for more than a month. He didn't know how to react. He just hoped this wasn't a dream.

"I love you" Barry said again as he locked his eyes with Len "Sorry it took this long for me to realize but..you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up in morning and the last thing I think about when I close my eyes. I want you in my life Len. I want us to be together..forever"

Tears of joy stung in Len's eyes "You love me?"

"I do" 

"Say it again" 

"I love you Len" 

Len took his face in both hands "I love you too Scarlet. So much" Barry slowly leaned forward but Len coudn't wait anymore, he caught the boy's collar and slammed his lips for a heated kiss.

At first Barry was stiff and unmoving under Len's lips, his body rigid with surprise. For a moment his mind flicked to unpleasant memories but he reminded himself he was with Len. His Len and suddenly as if it had finally connected all the dots and liked the picture he saw, he relaxed and started to participate. Len almost lost it, so much blood left his head and made his body tingle, pooling hotly in his loins. He groaned into Barry's mouth and pushed their lips even more, triumph flooding him as felt Barry's hardness against his own.

Just when things were starting to get more interesting Barry broke the kiss panting hard. Len growled showing how unhappy he was. He wanted more. Barry giggled and rested his head on Len's forehead. Both of them swallowing each others warm breath. Len pecked his lips again "This is the best way to start a day"

Barry felt a blush working it's way up to his neck again "I am so happy Len. It's all over and now we can be together"

Len took a step back and looked at him amused. Whenever Barry mentioned about his past, he always was sad and scared. But today Len felt as if he was looking at a different person. He looked like full of light. 

"I know what you are thinking Len. Come sit..it's time to tell you" Barry took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They sat on the bed with Barry facing Len. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I..I was involved with someone. His name is Jason" he paused for a moment and Len squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue. 

Just when Barry was about to continue door bell chimed. They looked at each other. It rang again. Both of them came down in the hall and met Joe who was coming out from his room "Where you expecting someone?" Barry shook his head and walked to open the door.

As soon as the door opened Barry's breath caught in his throat. There stood non other than a smiling Jason who's smile gave chills to the boy infront of him "Good morning Barry!"

Barry stood shocked. Seeing Jason so close again spiked a fear in his stomach. He swallowed down a lump in his throat "Wh...What are you doing here?" Jason moved passed Barry and walked inside the house "I came here to see you"

Joe's eyes fell on the man "How dare you come here? Get out" he raised his voice. Jason ignored him completely and went to stand near Len "Hellllo" he sang the word "You must be the new man in Barry's life! I am Jason by the way. Nice to meet you" 

Len blinked at the guy. So this was Jason. He observed the man infront of him and scoffed mentally. You don't scare me.

Barry came and stood between them. He was burning with anger "Get out! It's over between us"

Jason laughed "We still have three days honey" suddenly his hand went to wrap Barry's waist and pulled him closer. Barry flinched at the touch and tried to free himself off. Len gritted his teeth. How dare he touch his Scarlet like that. He caught Jason's wrist and painfully twisted behind his back "You seriously need to learn some manners" Jason takes his hand off Barry's waist and lets him go

"Come on man! Relax. It's still legal for three days" Jason said while he struggled to get free.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked confused. He saw Barry's eyes twich in a certain way. He coudn't be sure but was that shame in his eyes? Why?

Joe walked with quick steps with a furious look on his face. He caught Jason by the collar had dragged the man out of his house "Stay away from my son! Don't forget you still have a restriction order. One call to police and you will be behind bars"

"Fiiine! I will go. Can't I just say Hi to my..." 

"HE'S NOT ANYMORE!! YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET OUT" Joe roared at Jason and was glad to see his retreating back.

Barry stood frozen. Fear clutched at his heart with cold fingers. What did Jason want now?

Len took hold of his shoulders and slowly turned the boy around so he could face him "Scarlet...what was he talking about? What is still legal for three days?"

Barry's eyes filled with tears. Everything was so perfect ten minutes ago. Jason came like a storm and ruined his happiness. His whole body was trembling in Len's hold. He let out a shaky breath while his quivering lips finally opened to speak 

"He is...Jason is my husband"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaay how many of you are in shock??? Anyone?? Or you guys had it guessed??? Please review :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sooo you guys were kinda shocked huh...lol!! I am glad you all are enjoying my fic!!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> Warning for abuse in this chapter and slight non-con. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"He is...Jason is my husband"

Len looked at the boy like he had grown two heads. To tell he was shock would be an understatement. This was not what he was expecting. Barry was married. Like literally and legally married to an another man. Len's hand left his shoulder and he took a step back "You are...married?" he asked in a low voice

Barry nodded with full blown tears. He saw how Len took a step back and his eyes widened with fear "Please don't leave me. Let me explain"

Iris came out from her room "What's going on here? I heard lot of noises" Joe came inside the house and locked the door. He motioned Iris to follow him. He knew Barry needed to talk and sort this out by themselves. A confused looking Iris followed her father to his room.

Len saw they were alone now and Barry was still crying. He came forward and gently took hold of his wrist. He pulled the distraught boy to the couch and made him sit. Len sat opposite to him on the small table "I was not going to leave you Scarlet" he said wiping Barry's tears with his thumb "It's a lot to take in. When you said your past is bad.. I never thought you being married would be the reason. I meant what I said before..nothing will change okay. I trust you"

Barry looked at him with tear strained eyes. How can someone be so understanding. He cursed his fate. Why hadn't he met Len first.

"Talk Barry" Len said giving him a small smile

Barry nodded "It started one year back. Jason and me use to work in same company in Starling. He was the assistant manager and I was newly employed. One day my boss asked me to get Jason's signature on some documents. I went to his cabin and saw he was sleeping peacefully. I woke him up and he quickly started apologizing. He begged me not to tell our boss about it. I agreed and one thing let to another and we talked for an hour. I fell for his charms. He seemed like a kind hearted guy with good looks. After that we use to meet everyday and talk for hours. Soon we confessed our love for each other. I...I was working late one night and when he came to my desk and... started massaging my shoulders. His strong hands felt so good and then we...kissed. After sharing few kisses he slowly moved his hands under my pants...I felt so scared Len.. I was not ready.... I stopped him but he got annoyed and abruptly left me standing alone in the office"

Len pursed his lips and tried to control his anger. Jason was clearly an bastard. He saw Barry close his eyes in shame so Len placed his hand on Barry's knee and squeezed it gently. Barry looked at him and continued with his story "He didn't show for next three days and I thought I lost him but on the fourth day he...he proposed me infront of all the staff members. I was so happy Len. I thought he was the one for me. I said yes to him. When I told Joe about our relationship he was not happy. He said it was too early decision but I was blinded by his love. I faught with Joe for him. Eventually he agreed and we got married. Everything was so perfect. Our first time..he wasn't particularly gentle with me..but I thought that's how it goes. Besides...he was my husband so I let him..." Barry trailed off as a single tear fell from his eyes

Len eyes filled with rage. That bastard is going to pay for hurting his Scarlet "Barry consent is very important in any relationship. What Jason did to you was wrong"

Barry nodded "I know...I was just a little late to understand" more tears flew and Len got up from the table and bought a glass of water. He held it to Barry's mouth "We will take a break if you want"

Barry drank the water and shooked his head "I need to finish this. Just...sit near me" Len placed the glass on the table and this time he sat next to Barry. He caught hold of both hands "I am right here"

"First month was wonderful. I was very happy. We always went to office together. He use to cook meals and sometimes gave me surprise gifts. Things changed in second month. Jason started to avoid me.... he went alone to the office , he use to come drunk late nights and call say all kind of bad things. He...he said I was good enough for him and this marriage was a big mistake. Whenever I talked with Joe or Iris he use to fight with me. Jason became so distant that he stopped sleeping with me same bed. I didn't know where I went wrong. When I got frustrated with his behaviour so I asked him why he was acting this way. That was the first time he hit me. He... beat me up till I lost conscious. When I woke up I was tied to our bedpost. He left me tied and locked in our own room for nearly twenty four hours.

Barry took a pause as his throat felt constricted. Tears didn't stop flowing from his eyes. Len rubbed his back in small circles. After few minutes he calmed down a little "Jason came the next day and all of sudden there was a drastic change in his behaviour. He apologised for hitting me and cleaned my wounds. He also cooked meal for me and fed me with his hands. I coudn't understand what was going on. It was like old Jason had just resurfaced again. I decided to give him a chance"

Barry laughed at himself "You must be thinking I am such a fool to believe Jason had changed"

Len kissed his side head "You are no fool Scarlet. It's what makes you special. You see good in all people because there's good in you"

The boy spoke again "Fifteen days went without any problems. Then one night he said we are going for our honeymoon in Paris. I jumped with joy and started packing. We reached Paris and Jason booked a hotel which was far away from the main city. When I asked him why he said he didn't want any disturbance"

Len felt Barry was shaking again as the hold on his hand tightened. He scooted more closer to the boy "Scarlet.."

Barry continued with heavy voice that broke Len's heart into tiny pieces "It was the second day of our honeymoon. I can still remember that day Len. It still haunts me every night. I... I was in our room getting ready for dinner date. Jason went out saying he had to make reservations. When he came after an hour...he..he bought another man with him"

FLASHBACK IN PARIS

Barry combed his hair and adjusted his jacket. He was feeling very happy. Jason was so nice to him. He truly loved him. He smiled thinking how lucky he felt with his husband. He heard a knock. When Barry opened the door he saw Jason was not alone. Jason winked at him "Hi hubby! Meet Steve. Steve....this is my husband Barry who has a gorgeous ass"

Barry didn't like the way he was introduced to a stranger but he choose to ignore and shook hands with Steve "Hi. Good to meet you". Steve smiled seductively roaming his eyes over Barry's body "Oh..the pleasure is all mine" he rubbed his thumb over Barry's hand. 

Barry jerked his hand off and turned towards Jason "Ah..shall we go for our dinner?" Jason smiled as he came forward and kissed Barry on his lips "What's the hurry honey...we can have the dessert first" he looked at Steve.

Barry instantly felt alarming bells ringing in his head "What's going on Jason? What is he doing here?" Steve walked towards them, ran his hand over Barry's arm and then suddenly tried to kiss the boy "I came here for some fun". Barry pushed with both hands 'What? Are you crazy? Jason didn't you here what he said? Tell him to get out of our room!"

Jason smiled wickedly. Instead of throwing Steve out he pulled the man for a passionate kiss. Barry watched with wide eyes "Jason..."

"Come on honey...don't be a spoil sport. No one will know about this" he kissed some more. It clicked to Barry who fumed at him "Is this the reason you bought a room outside the main city?"

Jason smirked at him "What else could be the reason babe. Now come on. Let's take this to bed"

Barry was shocked. His whole world just crumbled in front of him. How could Jason do this to him. He was asking to be shared with some other guy. He just literally sold him out to another man. He felt betrayed. This was not the man he married to "No! I am not going to participate in any of your disgusting ideas. I am leaving back to Starling"

Steve made an unhappy face "Jason...you said we will have some fun but your husband is spoiling the mood"

Barry saw Jason's eyes filled with anger. He crossed the distance between them in two steps and took hold of his arm "You will do exactly as I say. I didn't get this fucking ring on my finger for nothing"

Barry felt his eyes moistened "Jason please...you don't mean that"

"I am tired of being nice to you Barry. You are such a fool if you think I got married to you out of love. I only wanted to get a taste of you. I got it and it's over. I was getting bored of you so I thought why not add some spice in our life" he gestured towards Steve

Barry's eyes widened as he fruitlessly tried to free himself "But you said..you loved me"

Jason hummed "I do love you honey. But remember sharing is caring. Now behave like a good boy and give us some good time"

"NO! I will die before I agree with you" Barry again tried to free himself but Jason only tightened his grip. He forcefully tried to drag Barry to his room with Steve following him who was already unbuttoning his shirt.

Barry thrashed in Jason's arm. He screamed and begged to let him go but it was in vain. When they entered the room Barry's heart leaped to his throat. He didn't want this. He made his final attempt to free himself and kneed Jason in the groin. The older boy immediately fell on the floor. He caught his crotch screaming in pain. Barry took his chance and pushed Steve out of the way and made a run towards the door. He quickly unlocked it and ran as fast as he could out of the hotel.

END OF FLASHBACK

Len stared at him with numb expression and then closed his eyes. What he just heard made his heart clench painfully. How could a human stoop so low. No one deserved that...especially Barry. He dig his fingers tightly in his palm. If he had knew this before he would have surely ripped Jason's head off. Jason had no right to treat Barry the way he did. Len took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had to be strong for the sake of his Scarlet.

When Len opened his eyes he saw Barry was white as chalk. His mouth and eyes were frozen wide open. He was staring straight at Len but he seemed to be miles away. Len frowned "Barry?"

The boy didn't answer. He kept staring with his glossy eyes. Len shook his shoulders "Scarlet..can you hear me?" No response

Len felt scared. It seemed Barry had fallen in some kind of shock. He tried calling him many times but Barry didn't even flinch. Len took his hands and felt they were ice cold. He rubbed them vigorously "Barry! Snap out of it! You are with me...Len. You are safe "

All his efforts were in vain. Barry was not responding to him. He sat frozen to the point where Len could hardly see him breathing. He didn't know what to do. Panicking himself he yelled for next best option

"JOE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanna kill Jason right now?? He is sooo evil right?? Do tell what you think. Please review :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

On hearing Len's frantic call Joe came rushing out of his room. Iris followed with quick footsteps. They reached the hall and halted at the scene infront of them. 

Len was still rubbing Barry's hands and calling out to him. He saw Joe come in the living room "Joe! Help him" he yelled at the detective. Joe ran to his son "Barr!" he cupped the boy's face " Barry..It's me..Joe!" he shook the boy many times but kept staring at him with numb expression

Joe attempts were in vain. "No no.no..not again! Barry!". Suddenly Iris ran to the kitchen and pulled a chilled bottle of water from the fridge. She came with the bottle "Dad!" she gave the bottle to Joe who nodded frantically as if understanding what to do with it "Len move back!"

Len took a step back and saw Joe open the bottle cap and poured the water over Barry's head. Barry gasped widly and he jumped from the couch. He fell on the floor and scrambled backwards. His eyes were full blown wide as if he was encounting the events of that night again "No! Let me go. Jason please...let go" 

Joe tried to get a hold on his son but Barry was throwing kicks and punches thinking of Joe as Jason. He wasn't even aware that he was hurting his broken wrist in the process "Barry calm down son. He is not here. You are safe". After few attempts Joe finally got hold of his arm but Barry's eyes rolled up at back of his head and he collasped in his fathers arms. 

Len stood shell shocked as Barry went limp. He heart was beating widly in his chest. He had helped the boy once when he had a panic attack but this was ten times worse. He saw Joe cry as he helped his son from the floor. He quickly came forward and helped him lay Barry on the couch while Iris bought a towel and fresh T-shirt for Barry. Len dried his hair and Joe changed his wet shirt.

They sat on the opposite chairs all staring at the unconsious form of Barry. Len was the one who spoke first "How did you know what to do?"

Joe understood what Len meant "This isn't the first time Barry has suffered this severe panic attack. First time it happened when he was giving his statement in the court. Luckily his therapist was there to guide us. It was her suggestion to pour cold water in order to snap him out of his shock"

"How far did he tell you?" asked Iris

Len tore his gaze from Barry and looked at her "He told me what happened that night and how he ran away from the hotel. After that he just went blank"

Iris nodded "Do you mind if we tell you the rest. I don't think Barry is any condition to continue. It would trigger another attack".

"I agree with her. Barry needs rest" said Joe. 

Len's eyes were again on Barry "I hate to see him pain. I will do anything for him"

Joe pressed his fingers on his eyes wiping his shinning tears "Barry ran out of the hotel. He took a cab and reached at airport. First thing he did was to call me. Len..the fear in his voice I heard...I can't describe it...he was crying on the phone begging me to come and get him" 

"Why didn't he just flew back here?" Len asked

"Jason had his passport. There was no way he was going back to that hotel room" spoke Iris

"I caught the next flight to Paris. He was still sitting at the airport. He had his knees up to his chest and was crying silently. He had bruises on his arms and one scratch on his face. When he saw me...he ran towards me and started sobbing. It took half an hour to calm him down. Barry then told me everything about his married life and what was about to happen in the hotel room. I called the local police and got Jason arrested on charges of domestic abuse. After that I came back to Starling with a broken son" Joe finished with heavy tears "I coudn't help him. My son was suffering and I was not there for him" Joe coudn't control his emotions. With tears in his eyes he got up from his chair and went to the kitchen. 

Barry stirred on the couch but didn't wake up. Len saw his fist were curled in a ball as if trying to fight a nightmare. He quickly got up from his chair and sat on the table and slowly started running his fingers on the soft curls. He saw Barry calmed down a little but he was still shaking "Iris could you grab a blanket. He is cold". Iris nodded and bought him a blanket and Len covered the boy with it. 

Iris sighed "You know..it was far from over when dad bought him back to Starling. Barry use to flinch and get scared at our slightest touch. He fell under depression for a month. He attended therapy classes which helped him a little. Those were very hard days for him and for us. It killed us seeing him in so much pain. Jason did come back after two months. Apparently he got a bail and now he wanted Barry back in his life. He started stalking him....trying to apologise him for what he did...he use to call him and send him all sorts of nonsense messages that he still loved him. Barry didn't fall for him this time. That's when my dad decided to file a restriction order against him. Atlast it was decided to break this meaningless relationship once in for all"

Joe had calmed down and came back to join them "Did he wake up?" 

Iris shook his head. She looked at Len and spoke again "We filed a divorce case against him but he was adamant about leaving Barry. He pleaded to the court to give him some time. He was one manipulative son of bitch and somehow convinced the judge. It was decided that they get six months to rethink about their relationship. Barry was devastated. He wanted this to end"

Joe picked up from where Iris left " We knew Jason wouldn't give up so easily so the only solution was to hide Barry for six months. Usually you are not to leave the city when your case is active in a court but as a detective in Starling City police department, I had few connections. I used those connections to bring Barry here in Central City. No one was suppose to know where we went. I wanted to get him away from Jason. Those six months are over now. Two days ago we went to give our final statements and so did Barry. The court finally approved their divorce. All legal documents will be signed three days from now"

Len nodded. His eyes fell on the sleeping boy. Barry had suffered so much in two years which he didn't deserve. To live a life in fear must have been so difficult for him. His heart ached for him. He wished he could remove each and every memory of Jason from his life.

Iris got up from her chair and started pacing "I am scared for Barry. Jason had the guts to come step in our house dad, God knows what else he has planned"

"No! I am not going to let him near my son. He will have to go through me first" Joe said in fierce voice

"He is a psycho. He won't give up so easily. I am surprised he didn't find Barry soon" said Iris

"Why don't we go to the cops. He clearly broke the restriction order" Len suggested. Before joe could answer they heard a voice from the couch

Barry groaned on the couch catching everyone's attention "Aww...my head!" he's hand went to massage his temple "What..happen? Why am I feeling like I have been run by a truck"

"Take it easy Scarlet. Everything is just fine" Len took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. Barry slowly pulled his blanket off and sat upright. He felt his wrist was throbbing again so he cradled with his the hand. All eyes were on him. They were staring at him like he had just came out alive from the dead. 

Joe came towards him. He knew Barry would be little disoriented after having severe panic attack. He placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "How are you feeling son?"

"Fine Joe...why are you aski..." Barry trailed off as he now slowly remembered what had been going on. He was talking to Len about Jason and what he did in Paris and then his mind went black "I...I had an another attack isn't it?". Joe nodded sadly. Barry bowed his head down "I am sorry"

Len spoke immediately "You shouldn't be sorry Barry. The only person who should be sorry is Jason" 

"Len.."

"I know all. You don't have to repeat it okay. They.." he pointed towards Joe and Iris "told me everything about him. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you again. I promise" 

Next thing Len knew he had a armful of Barry's lean body. Barry hugged him long and hard "Thank you. I ..love you" Len smiled as he returned his hug "I love you too"

Iris coughed couple of times "This is really cute guys but I bought some hot chocolate milk for us. Why not we drink this and then think of what to do with that jackass"

Joe scolded his daughter "Language baby!"

"What? I don't regret it. He deserves to rot in jail or in a mental institute" Iris said while passing the mugs to everyone

They all drank the milk in silence. Joe thought Len was right. He could easily get Jason arrested as he broke the law "I will head out to my department and make sure Jason gets arrested for breaking the restriction order. This time I will make sure he goes in for long time"

"Guys I have to leave too. I am sorry. Got an important work at office" said Iris. 

Barry nodded "Go ahead! We will be fine" 

They were alone again. Barry hugged Len "So glad you are here but I am still scared Len" Len cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I am right here. No will ever hurt you again" 

Barry smiled at him "Can you make me something. I am kinda hungry" Len laughed lightly "Pancakes? And then take some pain killers for your hand" he saw the boy giggle and give him a small nod. 

They spend their day enjoying each other's company. It was evening now and Joe hadn't come yet neither came the news of Jason getting arrested. Barry and Len were anxiously waiting. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door that made Barry jump on the couch. Len caught his hand "Relax. It might be Joe or Iris" Barry shook his head and started to tremble "They never knock Len. It's not them"

Len frowned "You stay here. I will go check"

There was a knock again.

"No! Len please" Barry stopped him. Len kissed his forehead "Scarlet...stay here okay. I mean it"

Len opened the door. There was no one to be seen. He scanned his eyes left and right but there was nobody "Barry...you can relax now. There is no one here. Some kids must be playing prank" 

As soon as Len turned back a thick steel rod was hit behind his head. He felt an excruciating pain in his head followed by a trail of thick blood. He slowly shifted to see his attacker. Jason stood proudly with the rod.

Len tried to take a step towards him but his feet staggered. His vision blurred. The pain was getting unbearable. He fell on his knees and then slumped to the ground. The last thing he saw before losing consious was Jason walking inside the house towards Barry

"N..no! Barry.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I won't drag this. Next will be last chapter. It will be long one!! Please leave a review!!
> 
> I didn't get my regular reviewers on my last chapter :-( Did I write something wrong??? Do you guys want me to delete some scenes??? Please tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This is last chapter! I would like to thank you all wonderful readers who have read and commented on this fic!!! Thank you so much for the support!! You guys are awesome!!! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"N..No..B..Barry!"

Len was on the ground almost dead to the world around him. His head was plusing where he took the nasty blow. He could smell the metalic scent of his blood that was now covering his collar. He saw in his blurry vision as Jason made his way into the house. He wanted to stop him. He didn't want him to get near Barry. He tried to get up by pushing his hands on the ground but slumped again to the ground. He was losing hope. His eyes stung with tears. He wasn't able to help Barry. He broke his promise to keep him safe. Len closed his eyes as tears fell rolling on the ground.

Jason walked holding the rod in his hands "Heelloo hubby! Did you miss me?" 

Barry scrambled off the couch. Jason was here. He started trembling with so much fear that he stumbled back on the table, his hand got hit by a vase that shattered next to him as he fell on the floor

Jason laughed as he saw Barry's reaction "You look so cute like this. I love to see the fear in your eyes"

"Wh..Where is Le..Len? What did...you do to him?" asked Barry as he gulped down lump in his throat

"It was his nap time so I put him to sleep" Jason smiled wickedly, proudly showing the now blood stained rod

Barry's eyes widened "No! Len!" he quickly got up from the floor and ran towards the door but Jason blocked him by hooking a hand around the boy's waist and used the other to press the rod on his throat "Where do you think you are going?" he turned them around so their back was facing the door

Barry struggled against the hold on him "Let me go! LEN" he yelled 

Len felt someone was calling him. He could recognise that voice from anywhere. It was Barry and from the sound of it he could tell he was in pain. Len opened his eyes. He had to save his Scarlet. As if his body felt a new strength build in him, Len slowly got up and grunted in pain. He walked with shaky legs inside the house.

"You called the cops on me again?" Jason said in cold anger "I apologized so many times even when it was not my fault. What's wrong in having little fun in married life. You are the one who is crazy and thinks otherwise. You think it's easy to get away from me huh?" he added more pressure to the rod and Barry gasped in pain "Please Jason...let me go"

"NO!" roared his attacker "If I can't have you...no one will either. I will kill you. You are the main reason to all my problems. I will end this once in for all " he laughed menacingly as he kept applying pressure to Barry's throat.

Barry felt his chest constricted. He coudn't get enough air to breathe. He felt his eyes were about to pop out his face. His vision blurred. He knew he was going to die but he didn't want to. Not now when Len was there in his life. He wanted to live for Len. Just when he was about to surrender to the darkness the pressure on his throat was lifted and he fell on the floor gasping for air coughing violently

When Len walked inside his heart dropped to his stomach. He heard Jason threatening Barry to kill him and then strangling him with the rod. He quickly picked up the flower pot and smashed it on the man's head. Jason cluched his head as he wavered on his feet. Len took his chance and gave a solid blow to his nose and a kick to his stomach which had Jason land on the floor unmoving.

Len hunched down towards Barry "Scarlet...are you okay?" Barry nodded "I am...fine" his voice scratchy and sore. He saw Len was bleeding "He hurt you" 

"Nothing a good doctor can't fix" said Len as he saw bruises forming on the boy's neck "I will kill that bastard" he fumed with anger

Barry shook his head "No! Let's get out if here. We need...to call Joe" 

"What's the hurry honey?" Jason spoke from behind. Barry looked at Len with fear "Len..". Len helped him get up "Stay with me okay" Barry gripped his hand tightly. They turned to see Jason carrying a gun in his hand "I didn't want to use it but you gave me no other choice"

Len gritted his teeth "You will not get away with this"

"SHUT UP! Or else I will shoot you first" Jason pointed the gun at Len

"No! Jason please don't hurt him" Barry pleaded

Jason glared at Barry "I will kill him unless..." he thought for a moment "You know...I changed my mind . I will not kill you... but he dies if you will not come with me" Before Barry could answer Len stood protectively infront of him "He's not going anywhere with you" he could feel Barry shaking behind him. There was no way he was going to let Jason take Barry away from him "Do whatever you want. I am not scared of you" Len challenged Jason with his fierce voice

"Don't think I won't pull the trigger. I will kill you" Jason began to unlock the safety of the gun. 

"WAIT! STOP! I will go with you. Don't kill him please....I will go..." said Barry with tears in his eyes. He coudn't let Len die because of him. 

Len turned back to face Barry. He caught him by his elbows "Barry No! You will not go. You will not leave me!" 

"And I can't live without you Len! If he...I can't Len.. ....please let me go" tears flew freely as Barry tried to break away from him "Scarlet..don't go"

Jason fired a shot into the air "I don't have time for your melodrama. Let's get going. Now!"

Barry walked where Jason was standing. Len took a step towards them when Jason quickly grabbed Barry's arm and pointed the gun at his stomach "Ah ah..stay where you are". Len froze at his feet seeing the threat on the boy.

"Shall we take our leave honey" Jason kissed Barry's cheek and Len saw him close his eyes in disgust. They slowly moved backwards out of the house. Barry took the last glimpse of Len as he was dragged out. As soon as they step out Jason locks the door from outside. Barry could hear Len's hard banging and his name being called out. 

Jason then pulls Barry to his car. He opens the door, pushes the boy inside and shuts the door close. He then pockets his gun back inside his coat. Barry sits there like a statue. It was all over with Len. He knew after tonight he will never be able to see him again. He will never be able to hear his voice again. He will never be able to feel safe in his arms again. 

After a minute the door to his side opened and Barry flinched thinking it was Jason again.

"Scarlet" 

His breath hitched. It coudn't be hearing that voice. It had to be a mistake. He didn't dare move to confirm his doubt.

"Barry..it's me" 

Barry slowly turned to face the voice and saw Len standing with his arms wide open "Come out Scarlet. It's over. You are safe" 

It took a moment for Barry to register the situation. His mind finally accepting what Len was telling him. He lunged out of the car and flew into Len's waiting arms. Both holding on to each other "Len...how?"

Len broke the hug and pointed to his left. There Barry saw Joe was standing next to Jason, putting handcuffs on the man while reading his rights "Joe came at the right time. He caught hold of Jason"

The stored tears continued to flow but this time Barry cried with happiness "I love you"

"I love you too Scarlet. Don't you ever go away from me. Understand!" Len hugged him again

Joe pushed Jason in the police car and slammed the door shut. When he returned home he saw Jason push Barry inside a waiting car. He immediately pulled his gun and halted Jason's further steps. With his experience Joe was easily able to overpower him.

Barry hugged his father "Thank you Joe. Thank you so much! You saved our lifes". Joe smiled and hugged his son back "I will make sure he's gone forever this time. He won't hurt you again" he gave Len an assuring look "Let's get you both checked out" 

Barry nodded and looked at Len lovingly while still hugging his father. He mouthed I love you to him and saw him smirking in return. Barry laughed. Everything was back to perfect.

ONE WEEK LATER

Barry sat with his back on Len's chest just like they were few days ago. Len had his arms wrapped around the boy. Barry insisted that he wanted to spend some time near the lake. His eyes fell on the lake. The water was still. It was evening and the tall trees casted their reflection on the water making a dark silhouette against the blue. Barry took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air "It's so calm in here Len. I love this place. You have a good choice"

Len smirked "My choices are always good Scarlet"

Barry blushed as he turned in his arms "I was talking about the lake" 

Len shrugged "You say what you like and I say what I like and I like you the most". Barry smiled as he leaned for a kiss. Len reached up slipping his fingers in Barry's smooth hair giving it a light pull. He was rewarded with a delicious moan. Len's other hand slid up Barry's shirt and his hands played with toned muscles, moving further up to his nipples. Barry gasped at the contact feeling Len's warm hands. Len slipped his tongue in twirling around in the boy's mouth as they pressed closer together. He then slowly moved his hand downwards where his fingers dig on Barry's waist.

A loud pitch sound came out from Barry's mouth which sounded a lot like squeal to Len. They broke apart and Len looked at him amused "Barry...did you just squeal?"

"No"

"Yes you did" Len thought for a moment "Are you ticklish?" his hand went again to his waist and for the second time Barry made same sound and laughed "Stop!" 

Len smirked at him. With a quick move Len was on top pining Barry down with his thigh on each side. Barry's eyes widened "Len..what are you doing?"

"I wanna hear you laugh Barry Allen" Len started to poke with his finger on each side of Barry's waist. Barry coudn't contain himself and within seconds he was giggling and sqealing mess "Len...Stop!" he kept trying to wriggle away but Len had a good hold on him, clearly enjoying him squirm. 

After few minutes Len slowed his hands and slumped on Barry, both panting. Len got up and placed a soft kiss on Barry's lips "I wanna hear you laugh all my life" 

Barry smiled "My smile and laugh will always be with you. We will be "Together Forever"

Len repeated his words "Together Forever"

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy...how was it???? Should I continue???


End file.
